I Can't Take More of It
by K-pop is cooL
Summary: Edward's promise...broken. No Jacob to revive me, no Edward to return. No Jacob. But with him... He's more gentle than Edward. Friendlier than Jake. B/J A/E R/Em Es/C
1. Abandoned

**A/n: Hey guys! So I'm kinda new.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Abandoned**

* * *

For some reason, I think something's going to separate us, again… When I came home, his car was here.

The next thing I know is that me and Edward are standing at our meadow.

"Bella" he started, "me and my family were invited to go to the Volturi. Alice got a vision that we will say yes because of Chelsea and Jasper, Emmett and…me cheating… Also because of Chelsea… Bella, I'm so sorry but I think we can just end our relationship here because I don't want you to be hurt." I don't understand… He told me he will never leave me…

"Edward, you promised!" I managed to choke out. Tears were falling like there was no tomorrow. "I know Bella. I'm really sorry Isabella Marie Swan, love." Then all I know is that I'm all alone in the middle of nowhere.

I went to the only place where I was alone…in the forest.

I heard a series rustling sounds. It alerted me someone was there. "Hello?" I said. I felt burning as I met those gold eyes. "Sorry" is the only thing I heard before I went into unconsciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After 50 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Peridot! How many times have I told you to not play with my clothes! Their like once in a lifetime to get!" Crystal said. They are a part of my adopted family. Were vampires. Peridot was changed when we found her when we were hunting. She was already a vampire. She doesn't know anything about her past and loves shopping. She looks like a pixie. She reminds me of… Even after these years I still can't get over them leaving me. Though she has a special power, she can control the weather. Well only when she wants to. " Sorry…" she apologized. Crystal is a goddess. She reminds me of the blonde. She also has a special power, she can control fire. Me, just the usual. I'm just the shield of this family.

I have though good control. We just drink animal blood, like them. Oh and the one who changed me is not a part of _them._ He's a nomad… I killed him because I wanted him to kill me but he didn't give me what I wanted. He's name is---


	2. Filler

A/N: Hey thnx guys for the heart-warming reviews!

Disclaimer: SM owns the characters in this fanfic besides:

-Peridot

-Crystal

-The one who changed Bella

-John

-Mark

So far…

T.B.W.C.B. POV (The one who changed Bella)

She thought she killed me… No. I'm alive, hiding, she will be mine. She will be!

Alice's POV

We swapped partners… I just changed. We took interest in each other… Our love faded... Me and Edward are the happy couple. Jasper is the new emo, well old. Were gonna start at a school in Tutunendo, Colombia. I'm currently in my sweetheart—Edward—'s silver Volvo. Then we met 2 more boys that are vampires. They're part of the coven now.

Peridot's POV

Yeepee! We will have 7 new students today! I just hope they're not the familythat broke Bella, 2 times.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, just a filler but next chapter, you will meet them, the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	3. Shockers and The New Life

**A/N: Sorry sooo much! I was to busy to write. Don't be mad at me. Soooo uber sorry. That means that you might get a 2 chapter day today but warning: you just might. If not then a straight 2 week update. More apologies below.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns anything Twilight. CH owns the Twilight movie. CW owns the New Moon movie. DS owns the Eclipse movie.**

**BPOV**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** 6:21am**

**We're early at school, as always. The other students will be coming around 6:50-7:29am. **

**Hmm…… Some students are entering. The first car that entered (well, besides us) is a Red Ferrari. **

**Two boys went out. Then the next one froze me, a Red Convertible. The two boys leaned on their car. **

**The next one-a Jeep Wrangler. Then the last one…Oh god! Oh my gosh! OMG!!!!OMG! OH MY!!! Oh my Peridot! a Silver Volvo!!! Oh my! **

**Is that Alice? My ex-bff is kissing my ex-love! I thought they were going to join the Volturi! What the hell? Those jerks! I'm going to go there and give 'em a piece of my mind! **

**Man! I stepped on slime with my Gucci shoes!!! Uh-oh, they heard me. "Girls, c'mon to the G.B." I said. **

**G.B. means Girls Bathroom, even if we didn't have to go. Uh-oh, Jasper turned to look at us. "Bella?" he said. **

**We ran in inhumanly fast to the bathroom. "Girls, were going out of here."**

**RPOV**

**5:10am**

**We have been really sad(with the exception of Alice and Edward) since we left Bella.**

**Let me tell you what happened for the past 50 years,**

**Alice doesn't talk to Jasper now so much she divorced with him, then she and Edward got together then they became boyfriend and girlfriend then the rest is history.**

**Carlisle is just at work everyday, day and night, 24/7. **

**Esme became depressed soooo much she just plants and hunts. Not even a 'hello' called to us.**

**Emmett, oh Emmett. He doesn't crack jokes anymore. He's as silent as a worm.**

**Me, I'm just really really sad. I remember Bella and mine's last conversation. When I told her about my unhappy ending.**

**The last one is Jasper. He is the most depressed of us. He was worse than Edward when he left Bella. Jasper is more emo than before.**

**Just locks himself in the basement, reading or even sobbing. He doesn't hunt much nowadays. **

**We just convinced him now because were starting at a new school. It's in T****utunendo, Colombia. **

**Good thing our Spanish is as good as our Tagalog(Filipino).**

"**Hello! Earth Rosalie!" Alice said while waving her hand**** in front of my face.**

**A/N: ****Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry****  
****Naega naega naega meonjeo****  
****Nege nege nege ppajyeo****  
****Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby****  
****Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty****  
****Nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo****  
****Sumi makhyeo makhyeo makhyeo****  
****Naega michyeo michyeo baby**

**That was a part of Sorry, Sorry by Suju. Well I said more apologies, not song lyrics plus it said sorry sorry sorry sorry. Sorry if it's not that long.**


	4. You Can't Skip This MADNESS!

Disclaimer:

Me- no own Twilight.

Stephenie M.- yes own Twilight.

Me- have a sister who is just…UGH!

**Break time!!!**

**Bella: Ugh! Why can't it just be B/E? I hate kissing Jasper!**

**Jasper: **

**Bella: Sorry…**

**Edward: Don't worry love, the author's just doing her dreams.**

**Rosalie: Yeah right. Whatever!**

_**And the real chapter will be up**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

_**0**_

**BOOM! Emmett just bombed the whole house.**

**Breaking news!!!! Esme fainted! This means vampires faint???**

Heya! I didn't say a chapter as a part of the real story! I just said a chapter, not non-weirdness,non-nonsense chapter! Anyways, don't kill me! Fine! As a gift here's a real chapter! It's just Emmett…Being him…Well let's just say I'm too lazy to make a new one shot story to put in new story.

**Emmett's POV**

**Beep, beep, boop, ba, beep!!!!**

**Tic toc on the clock!**

**Cuz I don't care eeeee!**

**Nobody, nobody but you!**

Okay… Yes, nonsense. Well enjoy my nonsense. Fine! The real chapter! The real chapter will be posted after these messages:

**Emmett:Hi**

**Alice:Bye**

The real chapter is here:

**ESME'S POV**

**I MISS BELLA!!!!**

Sorry…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Sorry again! I just saw a Twilight commercial to be on Saturday 9:00pm!! Woohoo!

**PEACE!**


End file.
